Life's Little Treasures
by MillerElizabeth
Summary: Annie stays home sick from work, and who better to cheer her up than her best friend. A squared, AU, Canon, M for lemons (obviously guys), spoilers from seasons three and four (mostly quotes but a couple of plot points). I hope you enjoy it! They're currently my favorite OTP. Please review to tell me what I need to fix/what you want more of!
1. Gettin' Jiggy With It

Life's Little Treasures

Auggie & Annie FanFic :)

Rated M: You'll see...

Bio: Two friends. Two Lives. Opposites attract in the most peculiar of ways.

**IF YOU NOTICE ANYTHING DIFFERENT, I HAD MY LOVELY BETA FIX THIS FOR ME. SO IF YOU READ IT FOR A SECOND TIME, THAT'S OKAY. Her name is amourdemavie39 and she is wonderful. The best beta I've ever had...so far. Anyway, she wrote the first majority of it, and then I continued. I hope you like this fanfic!**

It had been an excruciating long six months since Auggie Anderson and Annie Walker had first encountered one another at the CIA. The missions were tough, both risking their lives more times than either would care to admit. Despite all of these hardships, the two had remained great friends, though there was an underlying tension between the blonde and the blind brunette, that did not go unnoticed by other members of the agency. Joan surely noticed it, for it reminded herself of her and Arthur, first starting out. But even so, the pair were definitely the talk of the gossipers of the division. After learning about Auggie's past in the military and his unfortunate accident that caused him to lose his sight, an odd and mysterious trait emerge from the man that drew Annie closer to him. Not romantically, yet out of sheer curiosity.

Saturday had come around the bend, Annie noted as she sat up from beneath her nice and warm covers. She rubbed her eyes to escape her dreamland, instead focusing on the sweet smell of freesia. She found the silence of the morning odd, for her sister and the children weren't making any noise. Relishing in the moment for she knew that at any moment it could be ripped away from her, she closed her eyelids, swaying back and forth to a muted bon iver in the background. She repositioned her self atop her matted sheets, she drew her arms upwards to erase the knotted kink in her lower back. She hadn't been feeling well the past few days, a chest pain and several trips to the Kleenex box, and her boss Joan had instructed her to stay at home; for sending a bug around the agency would surely tarnish their spotless attendance record. Her ears picked up a tiny annoying beeping noise, and her eyes flicked to the 70'' hunk of plasma that sat in front of her; her favourite tech had installed it as a birthday present. She forced herself out of the bed to quiet the ringing tv, another feature her best friend had installed. She pressed a button and a HD picture of her blind buddy was displayed crisply in front of her.

She rubbed her hand over her nose to shake off the snot and coughed once. "Hey Aug." She said, surprised at the hoarse element her tone had in it.

He smiled. "Good Morning, Sleepyhead. Jeez, you don't sound good." He noted, a look of concern covering his face.

"Gee thanks, that's what every woman wants to hear." She rolled her eyes and coughed again before continuing. "Remind me again why I let you install this gigantic piece of high tech and unworkable technology in my bed room?" She asked, scratching her forehead.

"Because I am your best friend and you love me!" He laughed. "Hey plus I need a way to wake you up in the morning, you are coming back soon enough, Walker!" He winked flirtatiously.

She giggled uncharacteristically, and then sneezed. As she looked around for a tissue, she found a cup of piping hot coffee perched neatly on her oak bedside table.

"Hey Aug? Did you sneak into my room and leave me a gift?" She asked raising an eyebrow, as she lifted the sweet smelling beverage to her lips.

"Sneak, no. I asked your sister." He smiled mischievously as he ran his fingers over his braille keyboard. "I thought you could use a pick-me-up, it was for a good cause." He lifted his hands.

"Mhmm." She mumbled, gulping another mouthful of the delicious liquid.

"Alright, so is there a better reason for waking me up, or do I need to come down their and get a briefing from Joan." She said, as she drained the final drops from the plastic cup. She then proceeded to toss it into the waste bin and missed miserably. She was lucky that Auggie couldn't see that poor failure. She went and positioned herself upright and facing the television, resting her t-shirt clad back against the cool white headboard. She watched as the screen went black and up came various pictures of a beautiful country, and a ID for a dark haired man. Auggie had disappeared behind a swirl of screen.

"There is chatter indicating a possible terrorist threat in Venice. Since my current predicament hinders me from field work, and you are feeling a bit under the weather, we need you to brief a new member of the team, Thomas Smith. He was more than willing to cooperate with us to do a threat assessment. I will contact you again soon Walker, but I still want to talk to you…" His speech stopped and the screen was once again filled with Auggie, sitting and sipping from his coffee mug.

"Do you need anything? Joan offered for me to come and stay with you for a few days until you are back on your feet. Weird, yet one hundred percent true. Those were her exact words. I haven't seen, well more like heard, you for days. I am worried about you Walker." His faced looked pensive and concerned. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands.

"I wouldn't mind that actually. I have been sitting in bed like a sloth for the past three days, feeling like crap. I haven't showered in 48 hours, and honestly the house is too quiet. Even Dani and the kids have stopped bothering me. Seriously, the highlight of my days are the video conferences. Please, feel free to join me in my misery." She motioned around her messy room, forgetting that he couldn't see it. She had hoped that he would ask to come over; she had been feeling lonely for while and would enjoy her friend's company. She thought something was up, however, for the charming and sarcastic wit had vanished and in it's place appeared cold hard concern. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was different.

His smile returned. "Good, I will be there in an hour. Oh, let me connect you to our new temp, Teddy. He will put you through to Thomas." He got up and strode out of his office, replaced by the presumed "Teddy."

He cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable by a pajama clad Annie. "Uh, hello, Miss Walker. I'm Teddy." He paused and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him. He turned and offered her an embarrassed smile. "Alright, I am going to connect you to Thomas now. Nice to speak with you." He gave and awkward wave and disappeared.

"Likewise." She mumbled, before redirecting her attention to the changing screen. She fluffed up her hair and straightened her t-shirt before addressing the agent, Thomas. She pulled a file from beneath the bed speed, causally flipping through it and familiarizing herself with the man.

"Hello Thomas, I'm Annie Walker." She shut the file, and sat up straighter on her bed.

He nodded curtly.

"Alright, so Venice is a lovely place to be, filled with dozens tourist spots. Now this makes it a high profile terrorist attraction. It says in your file that you speak fluent Italian and Spanish." The man nodded again. "Great, that will definitely come in handy. Along with laying low and becoming virtually undetectable. Make yourself look like a tourist, simply in the beautiful country to observe the sights. Rodriguez is coming along to keep you company, I see. That's a bonus, he is a great undercover agent. He will be loads of help."

She coughed, wracking her brain to find anything that she missed. "Oh, stay in central Venice, it is more populated and thus easier to fly under the radar. No snooping, no joining tours, and try not to talk to others unless it is required. I know it is a lot to take in, but this mission should be a synch. It is just recon work, right?" She laughed. "Welcome to the agency, newbie. I apologize for my ineligibility to be there along with you, but as you can see, I am a little ill. I must go now, sorry for the briefness, but Auggie is demanding to be let in. Don't screw up, and good luck." She said, hopping off the bed to turn off the television. She stepped a bit to the left to unlock her front door. She sneezed again as she opened the door.

"Finally Walker! God, I have been waiting for a while you loser." He said, whipping out a box of Kleenex and putting one to Annie's nose. "Blow." He instructed, as if she was two years old again. She obeyed.

She wrapped her weak arms around her friend, overjoyed to finally have some company. She chuckled nasally. "I didn't think that you really wanted to come, cause it is nothing but mess and germy air here." She said as they broke away.

"I am wounded, Walker." He struck his heart dramatically. "Come on, you needed company, and I needed an actual day off."

"Happy to be of service." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Come, on I will make you lunch. What do you want?" He extended his cane, the tip tapping the base of the floorboard gently.

She sneezed, grabbing another tissue and pressing it back to her nose to stop the snot. "Mhhh, Asian. I have been craving it for days now." She mumbled sleepily. She was getting sick of the chicken noodle soup and ice cream routine.

"Your wish is my command." He bowed. He pressed his hand to the wall to guide himself towards the kitchen. Annie quickly grabbed his arm and the pair shuffled towards the door, and towards the main house, heading for the larger and more efficient kitchen.

Auggie tried to make his way over to the fridge, cursing under his breath as his side bumped into the countertops. Noticing his distress, Annie hurried over to him, seating him into a chair.

"How about I cook, and you talk." She said, her voice sweet and quiet. She yanked open the stainless steel fridge door, and extracted the necessary ingredients.

"I feel bad that I am not helping you, the ill friend." He said, setting his bottom into the comfy chair.

"It is your first day off, and I want you relax. I have been lazy for three damn days, and I can handle this." She flicked on the stove, turning on the knob to high.

The pair chatted happily, reminiscing on Auggie's time as a soldier and the unit that he fought with. It was a mere two weeks ago, when Auggie revealed to Annie the darkest hour of his life, and how he had flown to Istanbul to seek the revenge on the man who had inflicted the terrible affair on him. She watched in silence as he accidentally spilled his tea, seeping through his nice linen shirt.

"Damn-it." He cursed. His hands stretching out to find a napkin to mop it up with. Unfortunately he sent the salt and pepper shakers flying. He cursed again, knocking over the chair, and storming out angrily.

She chased out after him. "Auggie wait." She shouted catching up to him in a lethargic manner.

"Jesus Annie." He ran a hand over his face. "I should go. I don't see how a person who can't even help himself help anyone else. " He said, his voice betraying his fury.

"That's bull shit and you and I both know it. You are a perfectly comment man, Aug. Stop doubting yourself." She pulled him into another hug.

"Please stay." She muttered against his tea-smelling chest.

"Okay." He said finally. He wound his arms around her, pulling her closer. The duo stayed like that for a moment, in a comfortable silence. At last, Annie asked the question on her mind.

"Aug, what's wrong. You have been acting…strange, and it worries me."

He sighed. He dropped his gaze before answering. "It's my family. My brother, he has been acting like an ass lately. He has stopped talking to me again, because I missed some damn party…" He trailed off. Annie looked up to see tears in his sightless eyes. She offered him a tissue that he had given her. He took it, laughing quietly.

"Giving up one of your sacred tissues, Walker?" He asked.

"They are for a good cause." She said, repeating his excuse for entering her room that morning. She paused. "Auggie, don't worry about your brother. If he doesn't want to talk to you, than it is his loss, because he is missing out on a great man. Now come on, I have got a shirt for you to change into. " She took his arm again and led him towards the house.

She went to her drawers, and plucked an old Marine Corps t-shirt of her father's. She handed it to him.

"I hoped you picked me out a very masculine t-shirt. I am a very manly man." He said, slipping his stained t-shirt from over his head, revealing a nicely muscled torso. He smirked, as he heard Annie's embarrassing gasp. "Ah! I knew you wanted to to see me half naked." He pressed his body against the wall seductively, refusing to put on the grey shirt.

"Just put it on. Trust me when I say, you will get cold." She rolled her eyes, trying not to watch as he tossed it over his head, abs flexing.

He offered her his arm. "My lady, shall we go eat?" He asked.

She laughed at the sudden change of events. "Sure, we shall."

The two laughed all the way to the kitchen.

~COVERT AFFAIRS~

They both had a delightful time cooking, creating a scrumptious feast of beef stir-fry. The table was set and food ladled carefully onto rounded white plates. For a few moments, the only sounds in the room were forks scraping against the nice dish ware.

Then suddenly Auggie blurted out, mouth full of food. "Annie, can we listen to some tunes?" He asked.

She laughed as she watched the food spill back onto his plate, despite Auggie's best attempts to keep it in. "Sure." She said. She rose from her chair and shuffled over to the iHome, plugging in her tiny iPod. Suddenly, Will Smith's "Getting' Jiggy With It" pulsed through the speakers, causing both Annie and Auggie to erupt into laughter.

Auggie stood up, pulling Annie into his arms, the pair beginning to dance awkwardly as the music blared on. More giggling than dancing occurred. The music shifted into Billie Holiday's "I'll Be Seeing You". He dropped his hand onto the small of her back, and took her hand gently. The two swayed back and forth in a circle, completely peaceful with Annie resting her chin on his shoulder. He inhaled her sweet scent of peach shampoo and Jo Malone grapefruit perfume, sighing happily.

"Annie?" He asked, quietly, saddened to ruin the moment.

"Yes, Auggie?" She repiled, coughing into her fist.

"How come I don't know much about you?"

She pulled back to look at his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like your family, your childhood. Favourite sports, old pets, et cetera." He said.

She paused considering this. "I honestly do not know. Now that I come to think of it, I don't know a lot about you." She replied.

"Well that's what we will do. We will tell each other stories." He said. "Tell me about yourself, Anne Catherine Walker." He said, sitting back down into the wicker chairs.

"Hmm, well I guess we should start with my dad…." She trailed off, deep in thought.

By the time they had found a stopping place in their conversation, it was already eight in the evening. "Well, look at the time," Auggie joked, opening the face of his watch and feeling the hands. "Wow. Eight? It's late. I should go," and awkwardly, the two got up from the couch. But just as Auggie had headed for the door, Annie grabbed his hand before he got any closer. "Hey," she began, pulling him in for another tight embrace.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she muttered against his chest, as his arms enveloped her. "Actually, if you'd be the bestest friend ever, I wouldn't mind you staying over. I don't really like to be alone..."

"Of course, Walker. Whatever you need," he insisted, patting her on the back. The duo stood there, motionless, in each other's arms for quite some time. When both were ready they released, neither of them wanting the moment to end.

"What should we do? Dinner is out of the question for me," she said, holding her mouth and gagging a little. "Too much food makes me nauseous," she confessed.

"You never cease to amaze me, Walker," Auggie began, finally letting go of her hands before continuing, "We could watch a movie on your TV. Preferably one that I've seen."

Through a couple of blown noses and sniffles, an "okay!" came out with a cough. Gleaming, he offered her his arm once more, and they walked off into the bedroom.

~COVERT AFFAIRS~

"I've cured more hangovers than you could shake a stick at," Auggie began, "Never shake a stick at a hangover," with closing lips, Auggie leaned back. Reciting "The Moon Is Blue" made Annie laugh, nasally, but chuckle nonetheless. "Auggie, _you _never cease to amaze me," Annie choked, blowing her nose once again. She tossed into the bottomless bit of used tissues, and made a perfect miss at the trash can. After watching her victory, her head fell back on Auggie's shoulder, to whom was fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Auggie," she whispered, pulling the covers over him and kissing him on the cheek.

**SO. Hopefully you all liked this version better. In my opinion, it flowed better. My beta is lovely. I did switch this out, so don't hate me? :)) **

**Anywho, feel free to review. Chapter 2 will be up Sunday!**

**-Miller 3**


	2. Sunspray

Life's Little Treasures

Auggie & Annie FanFic :)

Rated M: You'll see...

Bio: Two friends. Two Lives. Opposites attract in the most peculiar of ways.

**So. Hopefully you liked the last chapter! **

**This chapter was unedited by my lovely beta because she was busy this week. SO here I am, with a great, raw story :)**

**HINT: I'M SORRY I DELETED MY OTHER STORIES. Truly, I am. Some girls from my school asked about my "obsession with twilight" and so I deleted them, including In Time, which was the only story that had over 10 reviews. Like I said, I can't be humiliated. I shouldn't care, and I don't. It just gets annoying,**

**On a happier note :), this chapter is going to just keep going. The reason why I put romance/friendship as the genre is because I couldn't really think of any other category because the two of them aren't in love...yet. Or the show hasn't portrayed. And when it comes to writing these, I'm going to keep as much of the TV show scenarios out of it, except for things like Auggie's past and things that shape people, metaphorically. You know what I mean? Okay, enough with the small talk. Get reading!**

Sunspray

Auggie woke up in a strange environment. He didn't know much about it, other than the scent of freesia and the oddly comfortable bed sheets. This wasn't his room. He wasn't really sure what room he was in. A bedroom, he thought. Most likely, Annie's bedroom. When he had rushed towards the door, he was hoping that Annie would have asked him to stay. He had developed a special fondness for Annie. Not necessarily romantically, but as a friend. He missed his old unit, his old life. But vision had taken that away from him. Even in the dark, however, he still saw the light.

"Hey, you're up!" her voice called. Annie walked in barefoot, but Auggie heard her feet on the carpet, hitting the wooden floor below. "Hello," he greeted. The level shifted on the bed, and Annie was sitting right next to him. "I'm glad you stayed. You went out like a light!" she joked, and in a friendly way, she bumped into him. "Yeah, me too. I didn't really want to go home last night. But I would've, if you wanted me to."

"Auggie, just be quiet. Eat the damn toast," she demanded, half-smiling and shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. "Buhh I donnn knoow...mmmm...dish ish guud." he said, wiping the excess crumbage off of his mouth. "Shanks."

"You're welcome, Auggie. I'm getting some coffee. I'm guessing you like yours...black?"

"Why, yes, Ms. Walker," he swallowed, "You should be a profiler in the FBI, not a CIA agent." he joked. She smiled and he knew it; Auggie always knew when he made someone smile.

"Okay, then. Be right back," and with that, she left, continuing to giggle. Moments later, Auggie slowly he rose from the futon, and he wasn't used to such a low bed. But in record timing, he got up and began to feel his way around. As he walked in the clearing between the furniture, he felt clothes popping up from underneath his feet. "Weird," he muttered to himself. Shaking his head, he kept going until he was certain that he was no longer in her bedroom.

The hallways were something of a challenge to Auggie. His house was an apartment, nothing big. Nicely decorated, from what his mother had put in it, and by the way she had described it. He really didn't care, though. As long as he was able to get around without stumbling on numerous steps, which still puzzled him as he came into the kitchen. He'd remembered his way through some of the rooms in Annie's house. "Hey, sleepyhead. I see you've made it through my house! I'm sorry for the clothes and stuff on the floor, I'm just messy like that. Get used to it," and Annie finished pouring Auggie's coffee. "You know, your house seems lovely. But I mean, I can't really tell. Describe it to me." he asked, taking a seat with his coffee and an orange from her fruit bowl.

"Well, it's open. My house as a kid had little natural light. So, I decided when I was really little that I was going to have a modern house, even though modern wasn't really used the same way back then. All of my rooms have lots of windows. The kitchen and the living room both have a lot of light. I've also always loved plants. My entire house is surrounded by a garden. I have some bamboo trees and a pond out front. Modern. Urban. It's not that special. Obviously too many steps," she trailed off. Watching him sip his coffee and think.

"You're staring at me," he blurted, sending her out of her trance. "I know," she replied. "I can't help it."

"That's not fair," he started, "I can't reciprocate."

"Oh, Auggie. You don't need to. I'm sure you do just fine in that department." she finished. Chuckling erupted and she came to sit right next to him, holding his fingers again. "I'm glad you came. Would you like to talk again? Friend to friend?"

"Of course," he insisted, and he got up from the chair, feeling his way around her kitchen to find another cup of coffee. "First off, how many beers did I have last night? I mean, did you..." 

"No, Aug. I didn't get you drunk. We watched a movie remember?" she whispered, sensitive to his pounding headache by the way he held his head. "Sorry," she muttered, smiling and frowning all at once.

"I remember, now. The Moon Is Blue, right?"

"Yep," she blurted, not getting used to being quiet with Auggie and his hangover around. Swiping a banana from the fruit bowl she peeled it slowly, thinking. It wasn't like her to think for long periods of time, but Auggie certainly noticed, because she couldn't hear him through her thoughts.

"Annie. Hello?" he questioned. Squinting his eyes in pain, Auggie got up from his chair and came over. "You must be thinking about something. Is everything okay?" He approached her, but kept his distance. Taking the back of her hand, Annie wiped her nose across her face.

"What? Yeah. It's being sick. I hate it. I don't know who I got it from..."

"Well, staying at home should help you quicker. Unfortunately, I don't know what to do. It is almost noon." 

"There's lots of things Auggie. But, I need to get out of the house. There's a park nearby. Would you like to go on a walk? It's a large but narrow park with a winding sidewalk." she suggested, putting her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Sounds great," he agreed. "But, I need clothes. I can't keep wearing...women's clothing." Annie snorted and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Aug, it's so funny that you think we're going on a walk in casual-wear." Perplexity smacked him in the face as she smiled; he wasn't really sure what he was getting himself into.

~COVERT AFFAIRS~

"So, you _do_ like peanut butter?" concluded Annie, who walked arm in arm with Auggie in the park. What began as walking became a warm stroll throw the golden aspens. Birch trees lined the walkways with freshly cut emerald grass gleaming from the sun sneaking through the leaves. Annie admired as Auggie continued talking which was good for him; there wasn't much room to open up at work, or any other place for that matter.

"Why, yes I do. Apples and peanut butter are a special favorite of mine, or they can go with celery. But sometimes I'm a bad seed, and I give into juicy Big Macs with juicy, succulent french fries and..."

"Eww. You're disgusting. How are you not disgusted?" she pondered, giggling along with him. It was one thing to be a CIA agent, but a complete other to be one with an appetite. That's what threw Annie the first time she and Auggie had gone for beer at the Cellar. Seeing as that agents must be in tip-top shape to go on the most treacherous missions, a diet consisting of hamburgers and fried starch seemed...abnormal. But then, of course, Auggie wasn't ordinary; he was extraordinary.

"You're good, but not that good, Walker. I'm sure that there is a hidden carnivore inside there somewhere," he said, letting his nimble fingers crawl across her stomach. They grazed the fabric above her bellybutton, and before she had time to protest, he was tickling her until insanity. She used her previous knowledge of spy craft and excellent background knowledge of dealing with a goofy father to know that the first step in avoiding this situation was to run. Not jog casually, run.

In this case she had an advantage.

"Now, Annie," Auggie called, continuing to walk as his smile turned to a devilish grin, "Would you really make a blind man follow a voice. Or would you care to show me the way?"

She shot him a smug look, and yet again he knew it. "That's what I thought," he began, "Now as I was saying, fried chicken is freaking delicious. If you care-" 

"Nice try, Aug. But you know, I'm excellent in my department...of revenge," she snarled, leading him on. Grabbing on wrist, she pulled him into the nearby clearing and wrestled him to the floor. "Who's your daddy?" she teased, sending chills up Auggie's spine. Pinned by a woman? He didn't think so.

"I am, thank you. I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but you simply do not understand the power of the sightless wonder that is...Auggie Anderson," and with a quick lift of his body up and vertical, he gave a bodacious and overly large bow, gesturing to himself, and showing off his superiority.

"Sorry. All show and no talent. I'm going to need to see some muscle work from you, Mr. Anderson. This isn't standard procedure, and I'd advise you to go against all protocol..."

"Walker," he began, raking his fingers through his tousled, brunette hair, "Are you meaning to tell me that you'd _like _to see me half-naked?" As always, he paused before chuckling to himself. "Judging by your silent response, I'd come to guess-"

"No. Save this talk for your hot dates. Which, by the way, don't you have one today? I could've sworn that you had said today was your...Auggie?" trailing off into thought, she didn't think to bring Auggie in from the sun. Sunlight was bad for his eyes, and it was up to him, after no care at all, to find enough shade to rest his eyes.

"Auggie? Auggie! Can you hear me? Where did you go?" she called, looking around in the dense shade on the sidewalk. In her teenage pajamas and funky slippers, she skidded through the park looking for him. She stopped, "He couldn't have gone far. But I can't panic. This is something that an agent should-" 

Out of nowhere, a familiar, velvety voice groaned in her ear, along with the same three words repeating over and over. "I found you! I found you!" he yelled, jumping up and down. The giddy, childish Auggie was somewhat of a sight to see, knowing that he was a refined and held-back kinda guy.

"Thanks, Auggie, for almost giving me a heart attack," she replied, smiling while his goofy grin overstayed its welcome. She gave him another punch in the arm, this time semi-irked that he had hidden from her. A blind man had beat her at hide and seek. She had officially fulfilled her day of fun.

"Well, what do you say, Annie? Should we go get some lunch?"

She paused, waiting for herself to come to the conclusion that her body was starving. "Sure," she agreed, taking his arm once more. "Where do you want to go? I can't stay at home for very long. The atmosphere is absolutely revolting." 

"Well," he started, "I think we should go to this awesome place called 'your bedroom'. They have this awesome technology that lets you video conference with your friends, like Jai. Whose birthday is today..."

"Fine," she said, triumphantly admitting to another couple of hours drenched in her own sickness; the end didn't sound promising.

There were just a few things that Annie protested to doing in her daily life: getting drunk, pigging out on fast food, and interrupting people at work. Jai wasn't into surprises, and turning 26 wasn't necessarily his shining moment. Giving up his life to work for the agency was something he was committed to doing. Not enjoying "long lunch breaks" and "sick days" around the clock. Annie wasn't sure about this, but because Auggie was being demanding, she complied.

Annie Walker agreed to cross something off of her "Do Not Do List". Even that was a big step.

~COVERT AFFAIRS~

"Auggie, can you make tea in my kitchen? I don't think that it's too hard. The Keurig should be of service to you," Annie coughed, covering her mouth after a mysterious honking had escaped her throat.

"If you'll show me where the tea things are."

"Second cabinet to the right of the fridge," she called from her bedroom. Auggie pulled out his electronic cane and let it scan the rooms as he crossed them. The thoughts of his brother's being-an-ass-ness had settled, and he no longer worried about it. Annie had certainly taken the weight off of his shoulders.

As her fingers whizzed through numbers on her remote, a familiar screen popped up. Teddy was working hard and as soon as he realized he was talking to Annie, his eyes froze. "He-hello Agent Walker. How c-can I be of service today?" 

Annie quietly laughed at his nervousness. "Teddy. Please connect me to Jai. Thank you," and with that, Teddy's fingers hesitated before speeding along Auggie's keyboard. Once black, Annie situated herself in bed, making it look like she'd been there this entire time. Jai's face seemed angry when the picture first showed up. But soon enough, he smiled, knowing that Annie had something to say.

"Happy-" she started, hacking and sniffling before continuing. "Happy birthday, Jai!" she screamed, louder than she could the day before.

He laughed, "Aww. Thank you Annie. I trust you're getting better?" She nodded fast enough so that her headache didn't have time to catch up. "Trying to, at least," she said, making out as many audible words as possible. It was her duty to make it look like she was really sick, not getting better after two days of "fun".

Auggie's footsteps were heard scuffing across the hardwood. Annie's eyes widened in fear that something bad was going to happen. And something did.

Muscular as ever, Auggie walked in shirtless, wearing his jeans low, boxers visible. Annie couldn't make out any words as she looked back at Jai, hoping to tell him to leave before Auggie came into view. But it was too late; his sightless eyes crinkled as the curves of his mouth lifted to reveal milky teeth. "I have your tea," he cooed, setting the tray down on the nearby dresser. Sultrily stalking forward, he sat down on the bed and moved to sit close to Annie, arm resting around her waist. "Why hello, Jai. Happy date of birth."

"Uh, thank you, Aug," Jai stuttered, unsure of himself, "I'm glad you called, Walker. We were hoping to not bother you unless you were ready. It seems that Thomas is getting quite used to being in the field. Which should only concern you, really..."

Auggie shifted on the bed, getting as close to Annie as possible. "Jealous, much?" he questioned, smirking with delight.

"Of course, Aug. You win...today," Jai confessed, waving goodbye to Annie with a shy smile as the screen turned black.

Annie looked up at Auggie, whose sightless eyes remained forward, blindly searching for a point of interest. "What...the hell was that?" she asked, eyes enlarging with rage and confusion. Auggie grinned happily, chuckling and looking in her general direction, failing, as always, to meet her eyes directly. "Don't worry about it."

"No," she said curtly, "Tell me. I. Will. Tickle. You."

"Fine, fine!" he complied, "Jai and I have worked here longer than you. But there was an agent here before you, Debra. She was a fine lady, from what he had told me. But there came a time when she had to 'choose' between us. There was some debate, a little arguing, but eventually we came to an agreement that the two of us would try to show the other up when it came to women. Now, that was before we met you," he breathed, catching himself before saying something stupid.

He continued, "After learning about who you were, there was something about you that both of us didn't want to give up. It was mostly just how friendly and considerate you are. So, to bend the rules, I thought I'd show him I'm still winning. Friendly fire, basically," and with that, he slapped her on the back, making her cough. Her tired, swollen eyes found his, and a small smile formed on her lip.

"Oh, Auggie. You never cease to amaze me."

**So. Second chapter. Yay or Nay? I tried to go to six pages in OpenOffice and obviously it payed off! I hope you all like the long chapters, because I certainly do. It feels better than the silly one-shots I've written before.**

**As you've noticed, stories on my profile have slowly declined. I am terribly sorry, but it's good to start over. I feel like a new person, with new opportunities. 3**

**Thank you thank you thank you to all that read, and I would love more reviews!**

**- Miller **


	3. Bag of Hammers

Life's Little Treasures

Auggie & Annie FanFic :)

Rated M: You'll see...

**Bio: Two friends. Two Lives. Opposites attract in the most peculiar of ways.**

**SO. TERRIBY. SORRY. ABOUT. NOT. POSTING.**

**Like, legit, I have been trying to find time, and it's slipped my mind. I'm taking an AP World History Class and it's like reading and notes every night. I seriously don't know why I took the class, but maybe it's because I like to be challenged. Mwahahahahaha.**

**Anyway, I thought that I started this chapter and it was hidden deep in my hard drive, but I was WRONG. So now I'm starting from scratch.**

**Btdubs, I wish I did, but I don't own covert affairs...I'd LIKE to own Auggie and control him...and many other things I'd like to do to him. But I'll keep those fantasies for later :) mwahahahaha**

**Note: I'm sorry if this isn't how friends act. Reading over this, you might be thinking, "Wait. Was there a relationship that sprouted between chapter 2 and 3?" and the answer is NO. Believe me, if I lived alone and my best guy friend was blind and taking care of me when I was ill...I'd act just like Annie in this chapter. So. There. **

Bag of Hammers

The next morning, Annie woke up in a blur; she was unsure of what had happened the night before. She guessed there was alcohol involved, judging by the impounding headache she had just discovered. Gingerly, she lifted her hand to her head, and it ended up on a bird's nest rather than the normal bedhead she usually woke up with. Scratching lightly, she released her head from her grasp and swung her legs until they hit the carpet. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she gasped. She felt around and looked down to see that she was shirtless, and her undies were in a wad underneath her feet. "Holy shiz balls," she breathed, using her toes to feel around the rest of the carpet around her.

Familiar steps came in. "Annie?" a familiar voice questioned, stopping full-on. "Um...do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about," she started, "Considering my memory is-" she coughed, once, twice, a third time before continuing, "impaired." She choked on the last word, before standing up; this was one of those times that she enjoyed Auggie's blindness. Bluntly naked she walked over to him and gave him a big hug. He encircled her, obviously knowing she was nude. "Well, then," he smirked, taking her hand as she led him to the kitchen, knowing exactly what she was doing.

One of the perks of living in a secluded, modern house was that, though there were windows galore, it was great to be butt naked because no one ever came around. Her house was located off of a dirt road that branched off of another road that branched off the main highway. It was the ultimate private oasis, considering that the landscaping was done by a professional gardener who used to own the house.

"Are you really going to walk around naked?" asked Auggie, a perplexed expression on his face. "I mean, what if someone comes over? Are you just going to greet them stark nude?" questions, questions, he asked, and she was getting agitated. "Calm down, would you? This isn't like you!" she said. "You never worry. What's with the worrying?"

He stalked towards her, looking into her eyes for the first time, as if he could actually see her. "Annie, you know I can't see you naked. You're basically like every woman I've ever been with. Always naked..."

"Hold your horses, Anderson," she joked, "You _claim _to be with all these women, but how can I trust you? You're like the rest of the Anderson brothers."

"The rest? You've _met _them?" he asked, face flustered with embarrassment and confusion. "Well, I've talked to your mother. And believe it or not, I'm a pretty big schmoozer when it comes to talking to people who are authoritative...over...other...people," she choked, not realizing how to create a grammar-correct sentence. "Nonetheless, your mother is a hilarious woman. She asked me all about your love interests and things like that. Suggested I should look into dating you..." she finished, seductively tracing her fingers along his defined jaw bone.

"Walker...in what world?" he insulted, smiling with glee as her mouth hit the floor. "Well, then. I see that I should go put some clothes on."

"You don't have to," he said, trailing off. Lifting his hand he ghosted his fingers up her arms, up her neck, and slowly caressed her cheek. "Less is more," he cooed.

"Auggie. You stud," she giggled, punching him in the arm. He laughed along and the two kept chuckling until there was nothing more to laugh at. "But seriously," he eventually began, "please clothe yourself. Please."

She agreed and sauntered off into the distance. He kept his stance, knowing the slightest movement could result in impaired genitalia. Being without his cane, which was most likely underneath her panties in the bedroom, he felt his way around the kitchen and poured himself coffee. The headache was coming back, after it had gone away as he fake-flirted with Annie. There was an element in truth in what he had said back there. Annie was one of those friends that he never got tired of, and didn't mind having her naked around the house. He'd been with a lot of women, right? It's just another naked body.

But Auggie stopped himself; he was overanalyzing and passing it off. There was something about Annie. He didn't know if it was just the atmosphere when they were together, or if it was because of being the only two friends at the CIA itself, he noticed. She noticed, even. However, there were times when he questioned their friendship, questioned their future. Would they be a couple? He was so unsure and waist-deep in thought that he didn't realize Annie had re-entered the kitchen. "Aug?"

The startling voice from behind automatically caused his hand to arch towards his chest, spilling coffee on yet another shirt. "Shit," he cursed, trying to set the cup down, but it had already hit the floor. He was a mess, and thinking about things wasn't going to solve anything at a time like this. "Sorry, Auggie. Let me do it. You go sit down," shepherding him to the barstool. He sat down and laid his face in his hands. "Annie, I'm sorry. I've been like this all week. It's really not fair to you; I should be taking care of you," he confessed, scratching and running his fingers through his now greasy hair. "Damn. I need a shower, too."

"Auggie, I don't trust you with showers. I'll run you a bath so you don't slip or anything. Really, it's fine. Helping you has been kind of...relaxing. I've been feeling better, too. Go ahead, go in the bathroom. I've got some of my dad's old clothes from when he lived here. You will surely be fine in those," and with that, she guided him once more to the bathroom.

Annie nor Auggie was uncomfortable in this situation. Both being with counterparts since puberty, this wasn't uncommon. However, there was a sense of awkwardness, as a flower's scent in the air; it was detectable, but not something to catch attention. "Annie, really, I'm sure I can manage-"

"No. You're not going to slip and fall on my watch. I don't care how great you are at maneuvering blind, though you are quite phenomenal at it. You will be underneath my care for the next half hour. I've placed some clothes on the counter," she instructed, laying a hand gently on the folded clothes for fear of wrinkling, "Toss your dirty clothes somewhere near where you're sitting, near the toilet. I'll be sure to wash them when you're in here and you don't know I'm here. Shampoo and soap are on the left side of the nozzles and there's a rubber ducky in case you get lonely. Play it safe, sudzy," she cooed, bumping him in the side. The water had been running and at just the right temperature. Putting in the stopper, she shook off the excess water now drenching her hands and admired the great masterpiece of lavender-scented bubbles floating everywhere.

"Great. Thanks, Walker," he said curtly, smiling after the fact. She had already left and he began to lift his shirt before she came barging in again. "Annie! I'm nude!"

"Jesus, Aug, it's your chest. It's not like you're becoming a prostitute," and she left underwear on top of the clothes, "Forgot your undergarments. That'd be awkward...going commando on me. Eww,"

He giggled along with her. "Okay, thanks. Now leave. I'd like to be nude in peace with my lavender bubbles," and he pushed her out. "Fine, fine! Have fun..." and the door slammed shut.

Submerging himself, he got wrapped up in how much of the lavender was entering his nose. He was used to the slight grapefruit when Annie walked by, or Joan's Chanel No. 5 gently coasting through the air. The point was: he noticed smells, and this was one smell. Not a swirl of flowers dominated by lavender; it was pure lavender, and he liked it. Taking the soap and lathering it over his skin, he ran his fingers over his scar from Iraq. Relishing in the permanent photograph in his memory of his troop. The warm colors, the heat practically simmering in it. His scar felt healed, but the bump was still there. Sinking more into the bath water, he ran the bar of soap over, back and forth, all over so that he was thoroughly clean. Next came his hair, which was getting far too long for his taste. It didn't matter that he couldn't see it, but Annie was the next best thing; she _always_ had to know if he was presentable enough to actually go to work. In the last couple of weeks, he'd been wearing some of the clothes that he didn't know he even had. As he washed his body, he continued to think about Annie, and how much she cared for him. It was...nice.

The way she cared for him...it was like they were more than brother and sister. She would do anything for him, and he would gladly float through the air, just to be hit with a bullet for her. There was an element of longing to be with each other, though not in a romantic way. The night before had been interesting. Annie was thoroughly drunk, as well as he, and she began to strip, as if she was going to bed. However, her subconscious was acting up and she ended up getting completely nude while he was too drunk to realize it. Passed out on the bed, she had snuggled up to his chest, relishing in the fact that the two had been together for a solid week, and it felt like they'd known everything about each other anyway. This was something that Auggie had to think about in terms of what would happen, what _should _happen. Shaking his head, he released himself from thought and finished up in the tub.

Casually walking out, he sensed that Annie was near. He heard Old Yeller sounding from the living room and he cautiously felt his way there until blurting, "You must know that every dog movie ends with him dying, right?" Chuckles erupted from his chest, but he heard no response.

"You musn't live life so pessimistically, August. Old Yeller happens to be a great story of a yellow lab that lives with a nice family-"

"And dies by being shot because he gets rabies. I know. I've seen it before. Or at least heard it," he croaked, a voice crack almost slipping through his lips. Swallowing, he managed to find his way to her and plop down on the couch with her, nudging her with his shoulder. "You okay, Walker?"

"Yeah. I guess. Being sick has really started to toy with my emotions. But don't worry; I won't go all hormonal on yah. Just maybe some bitchiness, but that is all."

He laughed. "Well, then. It looks like I need to go get some chocolate, yah big lug!" and with that, he encircled her in his tight grasp, to which he smelled the grapefruit in her hair and felt the softness of it with his cheek. She, too, smelled his Old Spice deoderant and immediately was sent into a frenzy that he could sense. He smiled and began to let go, when he noticed that she had dozed off in the minutes they had been as one. Relaxing with her in his arms, he also dozed off, savoring the moment as if it was his last.

It might have been an hour or so before Auggie woke up. He still hadn't gotten used to the whole waking up while its still dark thing. Nonetheless, he was about to move when he realized that Annie was still in his arms, to which he smiled and placed a light, feathery kiss on her hair. He wasn't much for emotions, but this was something of a different kind. Although he wasn't quite sure how to explain their relationship, he also realized that the question would most likely not be brought up. Even so, if the question did come to his notice, he'd simply reply, "I have no idea!"

Annie stirred in her slumber and he adjusted to make her more comfortable. Checking his watch without waking her, it was nearly five o'clock. The days had simply gone by and he wasn't even sure what day it was. Movement occurred from under him and he wondered what Annie looked like, how innocent she seemed when she slept. There was no snoring or talking in her sleep, just peaceful congruity that seemed to shake him. Why was he so fond of her? Again, he remained unsure, but she moved until her eyes fluttered open and she slowly became aware of her surroundings.

Grunting, Annie whispered, "Aug? Could you make me a cup of oolong? My throat is really soar."

"Sure thing," he replied, getting up in a snap without her falling. She readjusted on the couch until she was laying solid, wincing in the pain while holding her throat with both of her hands.

Maneuvering around the kitchen remained an easy breeze, flipping a coffee mug swiftly in his fingers. The thought, or rather implied picture, of Annie laughing and healthy soothed him and made his eyes crinkle, his lips curve into a smile. This was one of those times that he felt safe somewhere, sure of himself. There was no middle-man, no nothing when it came to being with Annie. With women, he came suave and sophhisticated, but when it came to Annie – he was the goofiest guy there was. It didn't matter how many women he'd slept with or how many women had come up to him practically begging him to feel them – and really _feel _them; it would never be that way with Annie. She had this perfect heart of gold that soothed him, even in the times where he masked his insecurities. An excellent judge of character, she was.

Slowly but surely walking back, he placed the warmed mug on the coaster and turned on the television. But just as soon as he layed back down, his lips were swarmed by a wave of lust and lip gloss.

**MWAHAHAHAHHAA. WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME !**

**:DDDDD**


	4. Fire Escape

Life's Little Treasures

4 – Fire Escape

**Please. I beg of you. I know that I haven't been posting.**

**Like, at all. There is this shitty institution called school, and I haven't been able to escape it. I ended up passing all of my courses, but much to my dismay, I'm probably going to be a hermit. So I'll just write to soothe my aching heart.**

**I apologize in advance as I've switched from 3****rd**** person omniscient to first person POV for Annie. My b, guys, my b.**

What the actual fuck. Did I just do that? I answer my own question as fingers upon fingers twirl and intertwine within the mahogany locks of the man in front of me. Auggie. My best friend. I just thrusted myself onto my best friend.

I really am sick.

The heat emanating from the passion that erupted between us was causing my heart rate to sky rocket, by breaths to become deep and lustful, but at the same time unable to keep my oxygen levels stable. Breaking the kiss to catch my breath, I see Auggie looking aimlessly, as he always does, but I can tell that right now he is contemplating what has just happened.

"Auggie, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just—"

"Shut up, Walker," he commanded, laying another passionate lip molding on me and causing my heart to skip a beat. Something like that hasn't happened since high school.

Coils burning in the deep of my core, I find the bottom of his shirt, my father's shirt, and pull it forcefully over his head. "God you are so hot," I murmur, unaware of what my mind is telling my mouth to say.

"I told you, Walker. You just wanted to see me half-naked," he snapped, smiling and recapturing my lips with his. As he removed my shirt from over my head, his deft fingers loosened and unclasped my bra, letting my girls loose and free. Blessed with a nice size and perky rack, I didn't think twice about covering myself up – and it was an added bonus that Auggie wasn't able to see them either. As I furiously captured his tongue with mine, swirling in perfect and increasing ecstasy, his strong hands made use of my tits, kneading and massaging them in an oh-so-good way.

Instantly, my mouth was left bare and wet as he grabbed my waist and threw me to lay down on the couch. Giggling, I pulled him down to kiss me once again, relishing in the way his mouth melded with mine perfectly. After both of us were begging for air to breathe right again, my neck was a mine for his hot kisses that streamed from my jaw line to my collarbones and finally to the twin peaks that I was very glad he would be paying attention to.

Tongue flicking my nipple and hand working my other tit, I moaned in pleasure as my back involuntarily arched into his mouth. Breathing rapid, my hands weaved through his hair and grabbed a hold tightly, making sure that I could feel all of him as he made evoked emotions from all corners of my psyche.

After giving my other breast the attention that it deserved, his eyes looked towards me (or in that general direction) and a familiar grin gradually descended to my pajama pants. Thank God for easy accessibility. Painstakingly slow, his teeth grabbed a hold of the drawstring that was tied and knotted in a bow and pulled it away to undo my bottoms. Dragging this out more than I needed, I grabbed a hold of his nearby hand and whimpered, "Auggie…Auggie…"

"Yes, Walker?" he replied cockily. _Figures. _I mentally noted. _Of course he'd tease me this way._

"I fucking want you, Auggie…all of you…I…want…" I muttered, squeezing our fingers together to emphasize my point. All too quickly, a grunt escaped his throat and my pants were suddenly on the ground, joined by my other articles of clothing.

"Oh really?" he asked, mocking me. "Let me just take care of that…" and suddenly, my heat was being slowly rubbed by his tongue. And it felt _good._

I hadn't been with a man in months. Ben, my last boyfriend, and I had something once that could be described as love, but I've denied it ever since he left me in the middle of the night with a calculating note that gave me no answers to what it meant for our relationship.

Thinking was out of the question as a finger penetrated me rapidly. Slowly pumping in and out, Auggie's tongue worked its way as my desire for him was increasing. Moans of pleasure erupting this way and that, my hips thrusted into his pulses, and I yearned to be connected with him as much as possible. Hard, strong fingers dug into my sides, pulling my heat closer to and closer to his mouth.

"Hold my hands," I whimpered, needing something to grab a hold of as my release came closer and closer. My fingers unhinged his from my sides as I intertwined and married our hands like pretzels and felt my release just over the horizon.

"Auggie! I'm going….to…I'm going…to…to…" and before I could finish my thought, ripples of ecstasy waved through my spine and legs. Numbness accompanied this as another wave ripped through slowly but worth the wait.

Coming down from my post-coital bliss, my head lifted to see Auggie wiping his mouth from my aftermath. Smiling, Auggie crawled up the couch to rest above me. Keeping the weight off of me, his cheek morphed with the addition of his hand resting against it.

"That was…"

"Wonderful. Amazing. Out of this world. Believe me, I've heard it all," he said pleased with himself. Smacking him lightly, he rested his head on my abdomen, still chuckling. Locks of hair swam through my fingers as I relished in the post-sex atmosphere that had settled in.

Almost too quickly, everything went silent, and the only thing to break the silence was the sound of my stomach churning inside, asking for fuel. Lift his head in confusion and then humor, we both got up from the couch to go prepare us a late midnight snack. God forbid I sleep on an empty stomach after that last endeavor.

"What'll it be, Anderson?" I asked, opening the refrigerator wide. The array of colorful fruits and vegetables that I kept in my fridge was astonishing, as healthy eating had been one of my favorite things, which also coincided with cooking.

"Hmmm…French toast?" he questioned, settling down on the barstool cushion. After noticing this, I mentally reminded myself that I'd have to wash that before my mother or anyone else for that matter came over.

"Sounds perfect. Wanna help?" I inquired, twisting around to look at him. Auggie was sitting there, smiling, and it made me imitate him; his happiness, I had grown to understand, was very contagious.

"Absolutely," he agreed, jumping off the chair and landing with a thud.

We spent the next two hours throwing batter at each other, making an endless supply of cinnamon French toast. Our adventure together was filled with sweet, battery kisses and some of the best after-sex breakfast that I've had in my entire life.

After some time spent eating, making out, and discussing things that we'd had on our minds, Auggie had cracked.

"So what is this deal with your brother anyway? You've been keeping it quiet for some time. Time to fess up, loser," I said, dragging my fingers along his jaw line as How I Met Your Mother played in the background.

"Walker, I told you – it's nothing. Honestly, it's—"

"Shut up and tell me Auggie. Seriously."

Giving a huff of compliance, he took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of my free hand, kissing my fingertips gently. "My brother is older than I am, but only by a few years. Throughout our entire life, we've struggled to see eye to eye on a lot of things, and, when I was in the army, I managed to send letters to everyone but him. On a low-key kind of day, I received a letter from him after I'd been in for about five months. I was expecting the traditional letter from my younger brother, a friend back home, you know – the usual. But this time, it was Trevor, and he told me that he had gotten engaged. Though I was ecstatic for him, I wrote back to him saying that I probably wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding, even though he'd asked me in the letter to be his best man. For some strange reason, he had it in his head that I've always backed out of things that involved him just so I could escape being around him. It was this way when we were in high school, too.

"So I wrote him back, telling him that I wouldn't be able to make it. I expected a letter back within a couple of weeks, but it never came. After the explosion and I lost my sight, I was honorably discharged and sent back home, when I started as the geeky tech guy at the CIA," he stopped and Annie giggled, continuing to stroke his fingers up and down. As she lay on the couch, Auggie leant his hand on her shoulder and continued his story. "But as I've continued working there, my brother has held a grudge that I missed his wedding on purpose, though I've tried hundreds of times to tell him that I was literally impaired and couldn't possibly go to the wedding. But until a couple of months ago, he neglected to tell me that our mother was in intensive care and deathly ill. If he'd have told me sooner, I would have been able to go visit her before she went into her coma. She's been in it for nine months now, and the doctors have been telling me that it doesn't look good. Trevor called me the other day and told me that we should have a party for mom, and even though I'd agreed, he started giving me shit about her and I've kind of just gone down into this low state. So…that is what is going on with me. I implore you to fill my mind with the lovely escapades of Annie Walker's life because obviously my life is a melancholy drag."

I couldn't keep my eyes from watering as I softly sobbed at his story; Auggie had gone through blindness, through war, and here his stubborn brother was trying to make him feel like his mother's illness was somehow his fault. My chest rose and fell with Auggie's head resting on it. Admiring the feeling, I wished that it wouldn't end. Until my tears started falling a little harder, and Auggie was perceptive enough to notice.

"Walker? Are you…crying?" he asked, lifting his head.

Sniffing, I replied, "No," but in a croaky voice. Dammit, I was found out.

"Baby, don't cry," he said soothingly, putting a warm hand to my cheek. His touch I leant into as his finger rubbed my soaked cheeks. "You shouldn't be crying; this is my sob story, not yours." That familiar lips on lips feeling came to me and I captured my lips with his as he tightened his embrace on me. Enveloping me, I melted into him as we slowly began to hip thrust in synchronization. With strong arms around my waist, Auggie hoisted me up and my legs automatically wrapped around him, feet resting on his butt cheeks (which were very firm). As we kissed ever so passionately, he made his way to my bedroom, successfully maneuvering without knocking us against the counters or paintings.

Soft sounds floated through the room as JBM echoed through the walls. Everything was in disarray from the night before, but somehow, sweet and sensual love was not what I was in the mood for. Though I appreciated the gentleness that Auggie was exhibiting, I was getting restless and very very horny.

"Auggie," I murmured on his lips, breaking our kiss as he set me down. "This…this is not…right," I said between kisses. Next to him, without my stilettos, I was much shorter than he, but more full of spunk. Galloping over to the speakers and almost tripping over my clothes, I put on my playlist labeled simply as "bada$$ sex" and ran to Auggie, forcing my lips on him once again.

**In case you were wondering, I do indeed have a playlist labeled "bada$$ sex" and I am damn proud.**


	5. After Glow

Life's Little Treasures

5 – After Glow

**Enjoy, lovelies**

Auggie fucked Annie. Hard. He hadn't had sex like that in a very long time. Sure, there were girls here and there, casual dates, but nothing like what he experienced with his best friend finally joining with him as one. There was nothing like relieving himself inside a familiar place. Annie's home was the other home he knew more about besides his own.

After about twenty orgasms, six beers each, and countless kisses, Auggie realized that Annie probably needed a break. Leaving her sleeping in her bed, sheets in disarray, he felt his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he successfully made himself a cup of oolong tea without spilling it on himself.

Finally, with a minute alone, though he didn't necessarily want to be alone, Auggie got to thinking. What would this relationship mean at work? The co-workers wouldn't cater nicely to smooches in the hallways or quickies in the boys bathroom. She came into his office a lot, usually only on work-related purposes, but, with the room covered in glass, they would never be alone when they were together at headquarters.

What would this mean when it came to cases? He questioned himself, sipping another hot slurp of tea before licking his lips. Bittersweet and calming, this tea was really getting him thinking, more than usual. He pondered the idea of keeping their new found relationship on the down low, but it would only last so long. One smooch at the bar would ultimately ruin their low-status fling, and Annie wasn't big on secrets, though she was a spy in the CIA.

However, with these thoughts swarming his mind and clouding his view on the subject, he had to face the facts; he had never felt this way about a woman before. Annie was someone he could confide in, someone he needed. And he never needed anyone.

Footsteps lingered in the distance, and a naked, yawning Annie entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and smiling at Auggie. Walking over, creating light, pixie foot trails, Annie wrapped herself around his arm, nuzzling into his side. Grinning, Auggie laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, savoring the feeling of being held by someone else, someone _significant._

Annie took a deep breath, rubbing Auggie's strong arms. "I have to go back to work. I'm sure Joan is now pissed off that I've missed so many days. And you, Mr. Anderson, need to do your job. Nursing, the last time that I checked, was not in your resume," she joked, releasing his arm, but not really wanting to let go. She felt different – more herself – when she was around him.

"Walker, I'm a jack of all trades," he remarked coolly, Setting down his mug, his fingers grazed the smooth ceramic surface as a chill rippled through the run. Shuddering, Annie's hurried footsteps faded away before coming back with a blanket around my shoulders to comfort me. I grabbed a hold of the afghan, but made sure to grab her hand as well, kissing it sweetly. Mouthing a thank you, Annie nodded and went to sit beside Auggie with her mug of tea.

"Do you think you're up to go to work today?" Auggie questioned out of the blue. Surprised but then at ease, Annie rested her head on his muscled shoulder as she stroked the raised bumps on her elephant mug.

"Yes and no. Yes because I can't miss any more work, but no because I'm pretty content at the moment," she said smiling. Nuzzling her nose on his bicep, he turned his head towards her, leaning in close.

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically. As soon as he heard the sound of her mug hitting the counter top, Auggie grabbed Annie playfully, tickling her sides and securing his arm around her tightly. With his arm fully locked around her waist, Auggie carried her with one arm, intent on reliving their rendezvous of the night.

Obviously, Annie caught on very quickly, squirming and trying to get out of his grasp. Truthfully, she was fully capable of doing so – she was a CIA agent. However, tonight she was feeling flirty and giddy – much unlike herself. She allowed him to carry her to the bed, a little bit turned on when he smacked her ass.

With his might, he threw her onto the scattered bed sheets. Though he couldn't see it, she was sprawled out across a multitude of colors and patterns, fully expressing the outgoing and gregarious personality of Annie.

Off of her back, Annie crawled like a predator towards Auggie and slowly inched her way up his chest, rubbing her hands up and down and nibbling his ear lobe. "You wanna play, Auggie?" she whispered seductively, reaching her hand downwards to fully grasp his hard-on.

Startled by her sudden foreplay, Auggie pushed her backwards and crushed his lips to hers, savoring the moment. Instinctively, he grabbed her hair and roughed it up, twirling his tongue with hers in a cloud of ecstasy. Writhing in pleasure on the bed, Auggie reached downwards to stroke her wet sex, already moist and ready for action. Smiling against her lips, he teased her with his delicate fingers, ghosting over her heat in an effort to rile her up.

"Auggie," she breathed, thrusting her hips towards his hands.

"Yes, Walker?" he answered professionally. Her mouth stopped melding against his and he smirked that sexy smirk again before applying more pressure towards her heat.

"More," she growled, hungry for more passion. Slowly, he dipped his fingers into the cave that was her glorious sex and she moaned in his mouth, yearning for more. In and out, he pumped her slow and sensually, wanting to gradually tighten the coil in her stomach. Curling his fingers inside her, he continued to pump, consistently hitting that one spot over and over.

Whimpering for more, she arched towards him, letting her hands snake around behind her head to grab a hold of something – anything – in preparation for her release. Finding a soft pillow to squeeze tightly, she moaned in ecstasy loudly, screaming, "Oh…AUGGIE!" before shaking and savoring in the post-coital bliss. Auggie cleaned his fingers in his mouth, crawling up the bed to place a small peck on her lips as she was still stunned by how she was feeling.

Only, before she could complete the feeling that she was enduring, Auggie had placed his cock at her entrance, slowly penetrating her surprisingly. Looking up, she saw Auggie smiling and grunting, knowing that he enjoyed her tightness. As he pumped in and out of her, he thought to himself, _this is what I've needed. _There was nothing that could tear him apart from how he was feeling with Annie, wanting to become one with her so badly. Though it was physically impossible, that didn't stop Auggie from taking Annie to pound town.

Moving in synchronization, Auggie and Annie moved in a rhythm unlike any other and after forty-five minutes of love-making and furious kisses, they both collapsed, exhausted. Finally, they decided that they should take a break, as 6:30 was blaring red and noisily on the alarm clock beside Annie's bed. Smacking the top to shut it off, she rolled over to snuggle up against Auggie, whose arms were behind his head, showing that he was perfectly content where he was.

"We have to go to work," she said sadly; Annie didn't want this love fest to end. They'd spent almost an entire day making sweet love and laughing and bearing each other's souls to each other, and now they were going to have to act like friendly co-workers at headquarters. Auggie knew in his brain that he could restrain himself, but emotional Annie wasn't so sure.

"I know," he said, "which is why I should probably go home. Let me just call a cab," he stated, lifting himself up to search for his phone. Until he realized that it was settled nice and safe on her bedside table, Annie giggled as Auggie frantically searched through layers of bed sheets to find it.

"Looking for something, Anderson?" she questioned snarkly, his phone dangling in the air as she held it up to him.

"Ha ha, Walker, very funny," he said, swiping his phone and asking Siri for a cab.

"Auggie, I can take you home," she offered, searching a large pile of clothes on the floor for a light robe to throw over her bare body. "I don't mind."

Waving his hand in her direction, he turned his attention to his call. "It's fine. You need your lady space, anyway – hello? Yes, I'd like to call a cab," he said, getting up and walking around, feeling the walls for her closet. He was sure to find something suitable to wear with Annie's approval.

In a flurry, Annie was up and getting her things together, putting her clothes out for the day – a fitted orange dress with some hot pink jimmy choo wedges to add some spring into her step. After days of sitting at home with her Netflix and countless mugs of tea, it was time to lighten up her spirits.

As soon as she turned on the shower, Auggie stopped in his tracks. He stood in the doorway of her bathroom, leaning seductively on the frame. "And just what do you think you're doing, Walker?" Climbing out of the shower, she left the door open for the steam to start filling the room. "I don't believe that you invited me."

"Oh," she started, feigning embarrassment, "I am so sorry. Would you like to join me, Mr. Anderson?" Fetching a second towel and placing it on the counter next to hers, he walked forward and placed his forearms on her collarbones.

"Thought you'd never ask, kitten," he said, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Nodding, she stepped backward, twisting and making her way for the shower. But before she could get very far, Annie felt a hard slap on her ass, and knew instantly that it wasn't just cleaning that they were going to do. Giggling, she scampered towards the glass doors, hoping to reach them, climb inside, and close them before Auggie got there. As if he was psychic, Auggie knew that her plan was exactly this and quickly followed her, entrapping her within the confines of the glass shower walls. He pushed her up against the stone underneath the shower head, gently nibbling on the skin of her shoulders as his hand snaked around her sides. Water hit him like bullets as he tried to tickle her, but the sheer force from the showerhead was too much, and the defeated Auggie retreated towards the opposite side of the shower.

Laughing hysterically, a drenched Annie came to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wanna play a game?" she asked innocently.

"Sure, Walker. Is it a fun game?"

"Le duh. It's called 'Simon Says'."

"Ooh, I like this game. You first."

"Simon says kiss me."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Lots of good fluff :)**


	6. Cover Your Tracks

Cover Your Tracks

**So sorry I've been gone for eons and eons. I've finally graduated school, and I'm furiously counting down the days until the first day of classes at Indiana! Please enjoy : )**

The ride to work was slow and dragging. Over and over Annie went through the events that had unfolded within the last couple of days. What had started as some friendly company had quickly escalated into a passionate, sexual frenzy that involved defacing all the surfaces of her home with naked bodies. She couldn't help but stretch her disgruntled concentration face into a small smile as she thought about the certain encounter she'd had with Auggie in the shower prior to her drive into Langley.

Hot kisses, wet muscles, and lots of moaning clamored through the walls of her shower as Auggie and Annie explored each other's body, relishing and taking their own pleasures when they saw fit. Though he was without sight, he was a man of many talents, and it was clear what they were after their hot shower rendezvous.

However, it was clear to Annie that her seemingly plutonic relationship with her geeky tech at the CIA had to remain strictly friendly in the eyes of her coworkers. His office was glass, the DPD constantly swarmed with active missions and moving people, and both Annie and Auggie had been out of work for two days straight. There was no indication of what the rumors were saying around the office about the sudden disappearance of the DPD's two best operatives.

Grabbing two coffees with extra cream and extra sugar, Annie pushed open the DPD entrance doors with her backside, dodging some coworkers who eyed her suspiciously, for it was unlike Annie to skip work, regardless of her health. After lifting the coffee higher to avoid spilling onto Jai and other operatives, Annie awaited the sliding glass door to Auggie's office, where he sat with a palpable concentration on his face as his fingers scanned the ever-changing Braille on his keyboard. With the loss of his sight, Auggie's other senses were heightened, and his attention to smell came in handy when he smelled Annie's perfume and his crappy coffee in the morning.

"Well, good morning Walker. Slept well?" He questioned coyly, with that seemingly illegal smirk in his eyes.

"Eh," she began, placing the coffee on his desk, "I tossed and turned all night," smiling, she sauntered over to his chair where she nudged him gently in the side.

"Well, what a coincidence…me, too!" he exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. Rolling her eyes, Annie returned back to get his coffee, which she placed in his hands, awaiting any news on the Venice operation.

"So, Auggie, what's the update?" She inquired, looking up at the numerous screens above that proved of little value to Auggie's blind nature.

"Thomas is a natural in the field, but, again, he's a novice. He's been excellent on his recon work and is currently on his flight back. It's likely that you will be in his place by the weekend," he finished, taking another large swig of his coffee.

"Sounds like a plan," she commented, nudging him again before grasping her coffee cup and heading out of his office.

Though small, Annie's desk remained a little bit like her house – simple, yet sophisticated. On her desk files accumulated steadily throughout the day, as she worked through her Venice case, examining any loopholes she could take advantage of. While taking a mini break and updating some files on her computer, a familiar voice echoed in the distance.

"Walker, I don't think Joan takes too kindly to operatives watching cat videos on the job…" he bellowed, causing snickers and shocked faces from her coworkers as the one and only August Anderson made his way through the cubicle aisles to Annie's desk. His announcement of Annie's weird obsession with cat videos was answered with laughter, but secretly Annie was hoping no one would investigate into her strange habits.

"Shut up, Auggie. You know I can't resist feline humor," she retorted, quickly exiting out of her login and organizing herself. "Speaking of cats, I found a piece of information that could easily help us solve this case."

Puzzled, Auggie questioned her reasoning, "I'm not really sure why we've begun to discuss cats, but please go ahead. Enlighten me." He leaned perpendicularly on the edge of her desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, we're dealing with an arms dealer, who's selling classified military weapons information to terrorist groups," Annie started, opening the file and perusing the documents inside. "We can't turn him just by walking up to him, so I did a little digging into his personal life and found out that he really likes operas." Annie looked to Auggie for reassurance, but his staring gaze remained cemented forwards.

"And that has to do with cats because?" 

"_Because_ he's been known to work at an animal shelter that partners with the opera house, and he has a special interest in cats. If I can go there and get his attention – just enough to get him to invite me to the opera – I can do a sweep drive and remove all the files off of his computer and then have him prosecuted with our evidence." Breathing heavily from the explanation that had unfolded, Annie slapped the file shut, proud at her connectivity.

Astonished, Auggie leapt up from her desk to swiftly turn around and pat her on the back. "Good job, Walker," he said before leaning close to her ear. "Even better investigating…_babe_," he whispered before abruptly swerving out from her desk towards his office. That familiar warm sense between her legs began to coil in her stomach as his deep, velvet voice reverberated in her eardrums. Shit like that would make her go nuts, even if it was as subtle as their last encounter.

Quelling her sudden urges, Annie gathered her necessary folders before proceeding to Joan's office. After talking with her secretary, Joan motioned for Annie to walk with her into her office, discreetly closing the door and offering Annie a chair. "So, Annie, what have you got for me?"

"Okay, with Thomas' recon work, it's well known that our weapons dealer, Antonio Bordega, is a frequent attendee of the opera house in Venice. Knowing that, it's obvious that I can't approach him, as he has season tickets with a box overlooking the stage. So I'm thinking that I can get to him at a local animal shelter that is sponsored by the opera house, and if I can get him to invite me to the opera, I can sweep his computer clean and take the information back so that we charge him with what came off of his computer."

Joan pondered Annie's request, acknowledging all of the angles that needed to be covered before answering. "You've covered most of your bases, but you'll need Auggie with you to track all of the information and look over it before locking it in an encrypted file for us to decode when you get back. I trust that you'll use him to his full advantage?" Nodding in response, Joan continued. "I'll have you on a flight tomorrow morning with Auggie." Trying to hold back a smile, Annie thanked her and left the office, heading for the tech room to coax Auggie in for a beer at the Tavern, and something told her that he wouldn't be saying no.

~COVERT AFFAIRS~

"Venice is my favorite country," Auggie drunkenly slurred as he gargled his fourth or maybe fifth beer. Annie laughed hard as she slapped his arm.

"Auggie, Venice is a city. _Italy _is a country," she corrected, also drinking her beer as she simultaneously checked her phone. She was waiting for a confirmation on her flight with Auggie, but kept on distracting herself with Candy Crush. "Sometimes, I wonder if you actually have a brain." 

Goofily smiling, Auggie replied to her remark. "Well, I might not have a brain, but I certainly have other things that make up for it. Ringing any bells, Walker?" smirking, he flipped his brown locks towards her face, but ended up missing the angle completely and ended up looking far past and in the direction of the bar, ironically.

Extending her hand, she took hold of his chin and guided it towards hers, bringing it closer than before. "_My _bells have been ringing all day. Want to hitch a ride back to your place so we can go over some…_protocols_?" Annie inquired seductively, watching Auggie squirm in his chair.

"I think that's a spectacular idea. We also need to get a good night's rest, so let's leave," he paused, feeling his watch hands while also giving Annie a sexy smirk, "oh…about now." Hurriedly, he grabbed his coat off of the back of his chair before feeling his way for Annie's elbow as they exited the Tavern, luckily escaping any sightings of Jai or any other coworkers that frequented the bar as well.

After a silent drive to Auggie's apartment, Annie locked her car, her suitcase rolling behind her, as she led him up the stairs towards the elevator. Though their relationship was just starting to sprout, Annie couldn't help but lean a little closer to Auggie as they waited to arrive on his floor. Once he heard the familiar ding, Auggie's ears perked up, and he ushered Annie out, as if the apprehension wasn't already obvious.

As soon as his front door slid close, a familiar pair of lips crushed themselves onto Auggie's and melded in a perfect synchronization. Annie's hand snaked around him, locking the deadbolt in place before struggling to release his Auggie's shirt from the confines of his pants and belt. Placing hot kisses on her neck and collar bones, Annie furiously tried to unbutton his shirt before placing both hands on either half and ripping it open, sending the tedious plastic flying through the air like hockey pucks.

Shocked, Auggie pushed her away, giving her a puzzled look. "Walker, what the hell?"

Annie resumed her position, this time running her hands down his chest towards his buckle, pressing kisses to his neck and gently sucking on the shaven skin that was there. "Fuck, Auggie, I need you right now. Like, _now_."

Complying, he started feeling the back of Annie's dress for the zipper, which he swiftly set free in a record amount of time. Taking it by the sleeves, he pulled her dress down, revealing some very skimpy black underwear, though Auggie had no idea what it actually looked like. Regardless, he unclasped her bra in a timely manner, setting her breasts free as they pressed to his chest.

"You had no idea what I had to go through today," he whispered in her ear, breathing heavily. "I had a hard on and was in the bathroom for like twenty minutes."

Threading his belt loose and to the floor, Annie took hold of his loose tie that she had left around his neck and led him to the couch, where she shoved him down. "Aww, that's so sad, but I have a feeling that I can help with that…"

Predatorily, Annie crawled on the couch towards him, the pressure changes in the pillows evident in Auggie's fingertips, and she tortured him with her slow drags to free his throbbing shaft from his pants. Hard and already glistening, she licked the tip lightly, reveling in his arousal.

All that came from Auggie's mouth was a deep and curt, "Fuck."

She bobbed back and forth from then on, working her tongue left and right, swirling in all the right directions as she blew him to infinity and beyond. Auggie's hands wrapped themselves in her loose curls, holding on to her as his release approached quickly. The familiar coils in his lower abdomen tightened fast as his breathing sped up. And after a deep groan that grew from the dark recesses of his throat, he came hard in her mouth, and she took all of him, finishing every last drop before wiping her lips of all post-coital residue.

Auggie found her shoulders and pulled her towards his chest, opening his hands so that she came to lay her head on his chest. Up and down his chest moved, the orgasmic blowjob still fresh in his mind. He had the intentions of pleasuring _Annie_, not seeking his own pleasure – though he was grateful for his turn. Soothingly, he ran his fingers along her spine, dragging them gently in order to lull her to sleep. From her heartbeat and quiet breathing, he could already tell that she was fast asleep on his chest. There was no reason to wake her now, so he decided to enjoy this small moment with his best friend, whom he'd begun to start needing even more so than before. And he never needed anyone.


	7. Your Protector

Ch. 7 – Your Protector

As she left her dream state, Annie could feel that her head was slowly rising and falling in a harmonic motion. Gently cracking her eyes open, the dust particles played mind tricks in the translucent rays of sunlight pouring into the living room of Auggie's apartment. The prior night's events replayed in Annie's head as she smiled on the muscled chest beneath her, struggling to pull herself out of her position without waking Auggie. Sound asleep, he lied on the couch, on hand dragging on the floor off the side of the couch, the other one previously wrapped protectively around Annie's waist.

Topless and content, Annie realized it was around 6:30 AM, knowing that her and Auggie's flight left within the next couple of hours. Finding his shirt wadded up on the floor, Annie slipped into it while proceeding to the kitchen in search of food. Her bare feet slid across the hardwood seamlessly, evoking only but the whisper of padded footsteps.

At the refrigerator, Annie witnessed first hand what kind of things Auggie ate on a daily basis. As a CIA operative, it was expected to be in top fit condition, but Auggie's apparent appetite said otherwise; for it wasn't the sheer amount of food that astounded her as much as the content – leftover burgers, milkshakes, cookie dough of all flavors. Though he'd been in the military, how he maintained his physique was still a mystery to Annie.

Salvaging some fresh strawberries, Annie began to prepare French toast – Auggie's favorite breakfast. Without making a sound, the stove flamed over the frying pan as the egg batter whisked and coated her masterpiece. When all was done, powdered sugar toppled over the syrup and strawberry bits as Annie set out two place settings.

Auggie's sense of smell was on point, as he smelled the faint aroma of cinnamon in the air. "Walker?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" she replied, sauntering over to the windows to raise the curtains just a little higher.

"You are a woman of many facets – how did you know that I–"

"Love French toast? You told me a very long time ago at the Tavern, and I just haven't forgotten I guess," she interrupted. Smiling, she strolled over to his side, where he lay staring at the ceiling, and sat down on the corner of the couch. "Want some breakfast?"

He smiled, snaking his hands towards her waist and pulling her to him. "I have something else I want." His hands found themselves at the hem of his shirt, where he began to ghost over the hemline of her underwear.

"Ah, ah, ah," she pressed, drawing herself away to stand before him. "Breakfast first, games later."

Pouting, he looked in her direction. "Fine, but I really want to play that game where we do those things in the shower. That's my most favorite."

Beaming, she grabbed his hand, pulling him from the couch into her arms. "Yes, we will," agreeing before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

The French toast was one of Auggie's highlights, as it was rare for a girl to spend the night _and _cook him breakfast. He was no Gordon Ramsay, but he certainly knew how to cook. However, his knowledge of Annie's cooking skills was unknown until that morning. The two discussed Annie's cooking history, how she learned from her father, and that her French toast recipe was a family secret for generations. One of Annie's favorite qualities of Auggie was his ability to listen and learn from the words of another, and listening to the events of her past calmed him.

While washing the dishes in his farmhouse sink, Auggie snaked his arms around Annie, sinking his chin into her neck and smelling her freesia wholly. "You smell nice,"

In a moment of complete purity and simplicity, Annie smiled and leaned her head on his a she swirled the warm, soapy water around the last dish. Moments like this stayed in her mind when things got rough. After getting shot by Lena months before, all Annie could think of in that moment was Auggie – more specifically, moments with Auggie. Though they hadn't been romantically involved during the first years at the CIA, their friendship had blossomed so miraculously that it continued to baffle her daily.

"Well, I'd smell a lot nicer if we took a _shower,_" she cooed, twisting around and wrapping her arms around his neck. Forehead to forehead, she looked deep into his dark, molten honey eyes and saw all of him in that instant. With that famous grin on his face, he hoisted her up and hitched her legs around his waist, pressing her into the counter. As he pressed warm kisses to her neck, her legs squirmed around his muscles. "But Auggie, this isn't a…shower…"

"That's another episode, Walker," he growled seductively, slowly dragging his hands up to palm her breasts. Back and forth he massaged them, kneaded them to the point where any slight movement caused another moan to erupt from Annie's mouth. However, this "episode" had a plot twist as Auggie grabbed Annie from the counter and guided her to the island, where he bent her predatorily over the granite countertop.

"Oh," was all Annie could muster before she felt her favorite pair of hands rub the wetness of her panties. Teasing her lightly, Auggie grinned as he ran his free hand along the length of her spine. His cock was already sprung and free as he pulled Annie's panties down her legs to pool at her ankles. With the palm of her hands on the face of the granite, she turned her head to look at him. Slowly, she opened her mouth as her eyelids fluttered shut, and gave him the go ahead with a simple, "Fuck Me."

Exactly to her words, Auggie pounded into Annie on the countertop, relishing in the moans that he evoked, hitting her in the right spot every time as the two of them came to a climax. With both hands on the sides of her, Auggie tried to bring himself to the same release he'd had from Annie's stimulation the other night, and though his climax was approaching, he felt as though it was taking longer and making him ache for her even more.

Much to his surprise, Annie, between her moans of Auggie's name and "oh my God," yelled at him in ecstasy, "Harder. Fuck me harder," and to his avail he continued to pump her until they simultaneously reached their climax, both screaming out and causing each other to laugh.

"Yes!" Auggie screamed, releasing himself within Annie and resting one of his hands on her ass, and the other one a raised fist in the musk air. Annie turned around panting, and managed to get a giggle out of her system before totally collapsing on the counter. Sensing her exhaustion, Auggie man-handled her, pulling her into his arms to take to the bathroom, where he began to run a bath.

As they waited for the scorching hot water to cool off, Annie rid herself of the skimpy underwear and dress shirt she'd been sporting through the night and the events of the morning. Auggie, dressed in only his boxers, ran the water, periodically feeling the temperature to prevent burning himself.

"I'll be right back," warned Annie, as she touched his shoulder lovingly. Exiting the bathroom, she followed the carpeted pathway to the small steps into the living room, her suitcase open and holding her hairbrush and toothbrush on the top of her clothing. As she walked by the coffee table, though, she noticed a picture frame of Auggie with an unknown, dark-haired woman, in front of what seemed to be a small, Italian café. Stopping in her tracks to take a look, she noticed that Auggie was looking straight into the camera and not slightly off to the side as he normally did in all of his pictures. With one arm around her shoulders, Annie noticed a silver band on his ring finger, and her heart sank immediately.

Was Auggie married before he joined the CIA? The two friends had shared all of their secrets and gone over past relationships, but nothing of this importance had ever come up. It was unlike Auggie to keep secrets, even though he was a trained CIA operative.

Knowing that bringing up something like this before a mission could compromise both of their judgments, Annie proceeded to grab her toiletries before heading back to the bathroom, attempting to rid her mind of the thoughts she had just conjured up about Auggie's past.

In the bathtub, Auggie held Annie, sporadically twisting her long blonde hair in his fingertips and placing feather kisses on the back of her neck. And while his actions of affection comforted Annie, the picture frame on his coffee table still came to mind. As she sank lower into his chest, curling herself into his grasp, Auggie, though blind to see her face, knew that there was something wrong.

"Annie?" he called out, leaning his head against hers. He only called her by her first name when it was really important.

"Yeah?" she replied sheepishly, failing to convince him.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you? You were extremely horny like two minutes ago, and now I feel like you just want to stay at home and cry." Auggie rubbed her arm lovingly, but quickly realized what was wrong. Sighing, Auggie answered his own question. "You saw the picture."

Facing the truth out loud, Annie sat up to turn and face Auggie, a hard look on her face. "I just didn't know you were married before the CIA," she murmured.

Raising his hand out of the water to brush his hair out of his face, he gazed towards her. "Annie, that is another part of my life that I just haven't told you about yet. Right now, _you _are the most important thing in my life, and I don't think that's going to change for a while." Offering a small smile, Auggie opened his arms wide, coaxing Annie to resume her position in his arms. Returning to his grasp, she let all of her petty thoughts go and listened to his heartbeat: slow and steady, just like them.

"I just thought I knew more about you," was all Annie could murmur before Auggie sighed and readjusted himself.

Contemplating how to begin, he took Annie's hands in his and kissed her forehead. "Her name was Helen, and we were on a mission together."

~COVERT AFFAIRS~

After a seemingly short plane ride, full of card games, stifled giggles, and plenty of diet cokes, it was if the morning's conversation of Auggie's past love was a thing of old times. The two were friends before they were lovers, and after listening to the story about Helen, both Annie and Auggie decided that they would tell each other everything, regardless of clearance at the CIA. "You will never lose me by telling me the truth," were the words that echoed in Auggie's brain.

Their safe house was located in the heart of Venice, on the second floor of an old building that included a café at the bottom. But the size of their room was nothing short of lavish, as the white and gold paradise they stepped into immediately sent Annie into a frenzy.

Placing her suitcase on the ground by the dresser, Annie bent down, unzipping it to find her outfit that she would wear to the animal shelter. Her meeting wasn't until the next day, but she wanted to have it out in case she decided to sleep in with her best friend.

In an effort to quell his apprehension about the mission, Auggie came to wrap his arms around Annie's shoulders. It had been a while since the last time he'd been in the field, coincidentally with Annie on another mission, but this time, his feelings were starting to affect him. The thought of another man harming Annie in _that way_…made Auggie's blood boil. Though their relationship as a couple was strong, their friendship remained even more solidified, and the thought of losing his best friend was too hard to bare.

"Hey," murmured Annie, as she placed her hands over his. Leaning into his touch, she smiled, feeling more safe than she had in a long time. Turning around to face him, her lips found his as they melded with a sort of deep love that didn't cause for more passion. After a few moments of bliss, their foreheads met once again, both content with each other in the silence.

"Okay, Walker, enough with the chit chat. We need to go over our protocol for your 'unplanned' lunch encounter with Mr. Bordega at the animal shelter." Sternly, Auggie pushed her away, keeping both hands on her shoulders, but having a lightheartedness to his touch. Annie smiled at his humor, and sat on the bed, which was much fluffier than she had originally imagined.

"But this bed is so comfy! I could just sleep here for days…"

"Oh no you don't," he warned, feeling the comforter for her hand and pulling her off the bed playfully. "We have to go over your protocol, and you might need to do some recon work on cat behaviors with all of those cat videos you love so much…"

"Really, Auggie? You mean it?" she inquired endearingly, clasping her hands dramatically over her chest as she bent her body to lean into him.

"Yes, Walker, but don't get too weird about it. I'm not going to be dating some crazy cat lady, ya hear?" he pointed, smiling. Though her obsession with cats was nothing short of strange, he embraced her quirks for what they were – and evidently it could help them on the mission at hand.

"Okay, okay, fine. But you can't distract me while I'm doing my research or we'll never get anything done," warned Annie, plopping down on the bed and getting her computer out. As she researched, Auggie sat next to her, doing his own form of research.

Two hours passed before Annie realized they had been in the hotel room doing nothing. In order to get a little blood flowing, Annie shut her computer and abruptly left the bed, leaving Auggie confused. "Walker? What are you doing?"

"It's too quiet in here. I need to stretch my legs, move around, just do _something_."

"Well," Auggie started, shutting his computer and laying back on the pillows, placing both hands behind his head, "we can't leave. What do you suppose we do?"

Smirking, Annie grabbed her phone and plugged it into their speaker system. "We dance."


	8. Cherry Wine

Ch. 8 - Cherry Wine

**I hope that I'm not boring all of you. I've been in Georgia for the past week just relaxing before I have to go home and speed pack/shop for college in a matter of two weeks. I've recently gotten back into fanfiction, because I love it so dearly, so I cranked this out once I saw Season 5, Episode 6!**

Dancing for the next hour and a half was excruciatingly painful – not because of the dancing, for Annie and Auggie both were physically fit enough to withstand much more agonizing circumstances – because they were doubled over laughing at each other and their stupid dance moves to John Mellancamp's "Hurts So Good." Though Auggie couldn't see Annie's ridiculous body contortions, his own were quite humorous, and almost caused her to pee herself.

The two collapsed onto their bed, panting and evoking their last giggles before rolling into each other's arms. It was probably obvious that Joan knew of the new developments concerning Annie and Auggie's friendship, but as their boss, she wasn't at liberty to discuss such a matter openly and freely. At least in Venice, their room was secure and untraceable by the CIA, and they were free to explore as much of their relationship at their own discretion.

"I didn't know you could dance," murmured Auggie, earning him a slap on the arm and a chuckle from Annie. "What?" he questioned, shrugging his shoulders, "You've really got some great moves!"

"Yeah, and so do people with Parkinson's," mentioned Annie, and that caused Auggie to double over once again, unable to control his laughter. Quickly, Annie recaptured his attention by jumping on the bed and pinning him down, lowering her hips onto him in order to straddle his waist. "But I'm glad you have some actually good dance moves…" and with that, she began to trail a finger down his chest.

"Hey, I think the lawn mower is a real crowd-pleaser," he started, but couldn't finish his sentence without letting out a couple of short breaths. "Walker?"

It was too late. She descended onto him, simultaneously nipping at the sensitive skin on his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. Involuntary groans erupted from Auggie's chest as he abruptly grabbed Annie by the hips and flipped their bodies, him now pinning her hands down above her head.

"Hey! Not fair," protested Annie, struggling to free herself. But with special ops training on top of CIA training, Auggie had her under his grasp and in his control.

"Did I say you could talk, Walker?" he called out, looking towards her face, which produced a confused expression. After a few moments of silence, Auggie continued to descend down Annie's body, lifting her shirt and nimbly unfastening her pants. "Good girl," he cooed before slowly pulling her shorts down the length of her legs, exposing some very lacy panties.

It took all of Annie's strength not to talk or protest, just sit idly by as Auggie stroked her heat with lethargic speed, but when his fingers got a little too happy, they teased her entrance and she squirmed on the bed, evoking a "oh…yes"

"What was that?" Auggie asked, shifting her panties to the side, revealing her already wet entrance. "My my, you are so wet, Annie…"

"Please…" she begged, reaching her hand down to grab a fistful of her hair.

"Ah ah ah, no…talking," he commanded, shoving his deft fingers into her abruptly, the idea teasing her no longer amusing him. As he pumped her, she found her other hand drifting towards him, both hands placed on his head as she struggled to keep herself from unraveling. The more techniques he used, the more her arousal spun out of control until he placed his tongue on her entry, swirling in such taunting circles that it didn't take much effort until she completely fell apart, squeezing hard on both sides of head, but he caught her hands and held them there, riding out her orgasm with her. Annie's craned neck plopped onto her pillows, eyes fluttering just to make sure that what she felt was still reality.

Auggie wiped his mouth clean before predatorily crawling towards her, smiling and placing a good kiss on her trembling lips.

"That was…" she breathed, wiping a few beads of sweat off of her glistening forehead.

"Yeah," he replied, collapsing onto her playfully, both giggling.

They sat in silence, content with each other's breathing patterns, until Auggie brusquely pondered, "I didn't know you liked the Coug?"

Annie's face went from sheer content to confusion as she propped her torso up onto her elbow. "Excuse me? Is that some sort of lame sex maneuver?"

Laughing, Auggie raised himself from Annie's chest to slide back over to her side, opening his arms for her embrace. Snuggling into his side, he continued, "No, like John Mellancamp. 'The Coug.'" His fingers found themselves in front of Annie's gaze, putting air quotations around his ridiculous nickname for the classic rock artist.

"Oh, yeah, no I really like that song. My dad and I used to go skeet shooting together when I was a kid, and we would listen to classic rock on our road trips – this song being our favorites," and Annie continued to talk about her father, and their rare but important father-daughter bonding days.

Auggie listened intently, as this bonding between Annie and her father was truly quite fascinating. Living with a family of brothers, there was enough camaraderie and horse play between them, and Annie knew many stories, but Auggie didn't know what it was like to have a father-daughter relationship. When he had originally gone into the service, his hopes and dreams were to have a beautiful baby girl and a loving wife, and since his accident, he hadn't been thinking about his future at all. But with Annie, he could see these things occurring in the very near future.

But at the same time, these sorts of things scared Auggie. The two of them had been inseparable since her first day on the job, him as her handler, but also as her best friend. He found that he had confided in her listening capabilities, found solace in her appreciative silence, and it didn't take long for Auggie to realize that he was having the same sorts of thoughts he had when he still had his sight.

How could he possibly have a child? As a blind man, he could easily hit the baby's head against a wall, or have some sort of mishap where he was unable to provide fully. After his accident, he'd only been looking out for himself, making sure not to walk into crosswalks with full traffic. When Annie came along, those sorts of things were like a second nature, and he learned how to care for another human being. But an infant? Auggie could barely think about it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Annie questioned, bringing Auggie back from the troubled thoughts he was experiencing. "You've been awful quiet."

"Actually, yes. Your voice soothes me, and I really like to hear about your past. It's one of the few things I like about you," he answered, snuggling her close. Lips on her hair, he gave her a loving kiss, causing her to smile and bring herself closer to him.

"A few?" she questioned, and Auggie smirked that mega-watt grin.

"Yeah, like your kickass French toast, and the fact that you listen to the Coug."

Shaking her head, she rubbed his arm that cradled her neck. Before she knew it, Auggie was asleep, and she soon followed him into her much needed slumber.

Within her dreams, Annie searched for something. Something that she wasn't sure of, but wanted more than anything in the world. It didn't matter how many missions she went on, how many people she turned and saved, or the amount of praise that she got from her coworkers. Though her job mattered a lot to her, it was still as if there was a hole in her soul that prevented her from loving her work wholly and fully.

Boxes she found and opened with nothing but cheerios and small items she kept as a child. Things that seemed a part of her childhood, objects that completed her, were the only things that she found as she mazed through her dream. This sort of dream had been occurring for a couple of months now, but she couldn't quite tell if it was her subconscious trying to tell her something, or just another one of those lunatic dreams that everyone seems to get.

Annie's restlessness was unbeknownst to her until she felt someone shaking her. "Annie?" Auggie called out, searching the bed with his hands until he felt the natural curvature of her sides. Slithering hands found solace in her warmth as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Annie, are you okay?"

Annie awoke then, briefly forgetting that she was in Italy. Her strange surroundings eventually didn't seem so out of place once she saw the bustling Venice crowd in her balcony window. "Yeah, Auggie, just a dream," she murmured before setting her head back down to return to her sleep. But the dreams came soon enough.

!

"He'll be there around two o'clock," informed Auggie, scanning his Braille keyboard. Barber was feeding him information both by headphone and through an exceptionally crafted file. "We'll have some eyes and ears around the block that are stationed here for us. If you give them a signal, they will come to your aid." Auggie waited for Annie's response, but she was far off in her thoughts once again, her dreams at the forefront of her mind. Her dreams that seemed so familiar and recurring kept feeling more real, more important. It was now that she couldn't stop thinking of them, even in the middle of the day.

"Annie?"

"Yes, sorry," answered Annie, shaking her head. "I'll be there, walk in after he's already entered, small talk, cat talk, the works. I've got it." Though she appeared ready for the mission, this was the first time that she couldn't fully focus on her job. Visions of her childhood memorabilia kept clouding her mind and sometimes she forgot where she was.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you?" Auggie questioned, taking his headphones off and leaving his work station. "You've been really distant, and I hope that's not because of the picture in my living room." Wrapping his forearms around her, he placed his chin in the crook of her neck, where it fit perfectly every time.

"I'll tell you – you know I'll tell you. But I won't tell you until this mission is over. I don't want to compromise anything, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand that, but we'll catch up like Golden Girls and drink cherry wine to celebrate, so you better keep that calendar open, Walker," warned Auggie, and after releasing her, received a chaste kiss on the lips from Annie. Grabbing her belongings by the door, she left, but not before taking one last look back at the man that she loved.

On the way to the animal shelter, she couldn't stop thinking about Auggie. Did she really _love _him? True, the two had been joined at the hip since her first day at the CIA, able to confide in each other from the moment they met, but it was hard for her to imagine that the feelings that she had for Auggie Anderson had grown more romantic over their years of friendship. With each step Annie took, her mind delved farther into the thought that she was actually _ in love _with Auggie.

Nonchalantly, Annie planted herself at a nearby bench, with a withered copy of _Jane Eyre. _Though she'd read it numerous times, a woman reading a classic novel on the streets of Venice seemed sophisticated but only slightly out of the blue. Checking her watch, it was exactly 11:00, and knowing Italian men, Bordega wasn't going to be late.

Periodically she checked her watch and her surroundings, making sure to turn her pages every once in a while and look like a normal civilian. With yet another glance around her, she caught the movement of Bordega, entering the animal shelter in a pair of dark wash jeans, a button down shirt and leather jacket. Slowly, she gathered her things, putting her book away and looking left and right to cross the street. "I'm going in," Annie reported into her wrist coolly, walking with determination towards the entrance of the shelter.

"Funny," Auggie remarked, "that's what I said last night…" causing himself to chuckle into Annie's earpiece. With the last bit of a smile, Annie finally went into her zone, any thought of her troubling dreams vanishing as she walked through the doors.

Inside, she saw cages upon cages of small animals, both neglected and homeless, and her heart immediately ached for them. Even if it wasn't a mission, she would still feel sorry for the animals. Aisle by aisle she walked, ever so often looking up for Bordega. Making small talk with all the animals, she asked the clerk if she could hold a very young tabby cat, though she was warned by the woman that the cat was unpredictable and dangerous.

"I'll take my chances. I am a cat lover," challenged Annie, offering a small smile. The woman returned it and opened the cage, gingerly lifting the kitten off of the cushion. Orange and small, the cat stretched in the woman's arms before she found herself in the nook of Annie's elbow, something seemingly close to the pillow she had grown accustomed to. As if nothing had happened, the cat remained in her sleeping position, and the clerk looked at Annie with an astonished expression.

"It seems that she likes you," said the woman, smiling and closing the cage. "I'll leave the two of you alone to acquaint yourselves." As she proceeded out of the aisle, Annie cradled the kitten in her arms, but was met with a strange, deep voice from behind.

"You have a special gift," whispered the voice, thick with Italian heritage and wine. Turning around, Annie was face to face with Bordega, tall in stature and heavily doused with cologne.

"I don't know, sir, I just love cats," Annie explained, stroking the kitten's soft fur. Looking down lovingly, Annie continued to play her cards right, trying not to profile, and just act as if she was an innocent tourist from Oregon.

"Please, call me Antonio. And you must be…"

"Jeanie. Jeanie Simmons," answered Annie, cradling the kitten even closer. "Antonio, I would not peg you as an animal lover. You seem like a very strict business man, if you don't mind my bluntness." Annie looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would take the bait.

"I have a soft spot for animals, as I grew up with many as a young boy," Bordega explained, "and this shelter in particular happens to be sponsored by the Gran Teatro La Fenice, to which I frequent many operas. Do you like opera music, Ms. Simmons?"

"Why yes," mentioned Annie, "La Traviata is my favorite. But Don Giovanni comes in a close second," her eyes searching his for some sort of validation. With a crinkle in his crow's feet and a crooked smile, Annie knew instantly that she had piqued his interest.

"My my, an animal lover and a lover of opera. You are quite a woman, Ms. Simmons," remarked Bordega, running his dark, ringed fingers along the metal cages, bringing himself closer to her. "Would you happen to have anything planned tonight, Ms. Simmons?" he inquired, coaxing Annie nearer.

As if on cue, Annie opened the cage and managed to deposit the kitten before scaring it awake. As she shut the cage door, she turned back to see that Bordega was standing much closer to her than before. "Well," she started, looking at him with a sultry look, "if you would just call me Jeanie, then maybe I could pencil you in."


End file.
